


A Warm Place

by aqd



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqd/pseuds/aqd
Summary: Kanda closes his eyes, cradled by cold and snow, and tries to think of a warm place, of sun and light, of meadows and foliage. Of nature, so different than the lab. Of green and red.In the end the warm place comes to him. It comes in form of a silently opened door, the sound of bare feet on the cold ground and red hair.





	A Warm Place

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift for Crouleek. You're an amazing artist and so kind. I hope you enjoy this tiny ficlet :)

It’s a quiet night. The moon sits between grey clouds and sends pale light through Kanda’s cracked window, together with a sharp breeze, which pushes its cold fingers under the thin blanket and crawls through the layers of his clothes.  
  
It’s not really dark, thanks to the moon and snow, scattered all over the landscape and even piling up against the window. Sometimes a few specks of white come through the crack, slowly sinking down and melting in a dark sea of hair or on cold skin.  
  
Kanda likes and hates winter at the same time, because it reminds him of a dark and cold lab underground, the laughing faces of Edgar and the others, holes full of water, reborn children, floating in a sea of darkness and hair, just like he did. Peaceful inkiness, no thoughts, no feelings, just calm. It also remembers him of Alma, face full of sunshine he never even saw once in this life.  
  
Kanda closes his eyes, cradled by cold and snow, and tries to think of a warm place, of sun and light, of meadows and foliage. Of nature, so different than the lab. Of green and red.  
  
In the end the warm place comes to him. It comes in form of a silently opened door, the sound of bare feet on the cold ground, red hair, looking washed out in the moonlight. Kanda doesn’t move. The light doesn’t reach his face and Lavi just examines him carefully, hesitating, before he finally raises the blanket to lie down next to him. His hair touches Kanda’s cheek and he turns until he’s facing away. Kanda waits until he lies completely next to him, before he reaches out and touches his waist to move him.  
  
Lavi gasps silently, obviously expecting him to be asleep. Kanda moves on arm under his head and his other hand wanders from his waist to his stomach and he pulls him closer, until there isn’t any more space between them, for dark thoughts and even darker memories.  
  
Lavi turns his head and his warm breath touches Kanda’s face. “Did I wake you up?” he whispers, even though there’s nobody, who could hear them.  
  
“Yes,” Kanda answers likewise silently, because admitting to be awake at this hour means admitting thinking about a cold place, which didn’t let go of him, even after all these years.  
  
“Sorry,” Lavi breathes and places a hand over Kanda’s, still laying on his stomach.  
  
It’s not the first time Lavi comes to him at night. The first time was nearly a year ago on a mission, sitting around a tiny fire in a cold cave. Kanda just cold, Lavi with blue fingernails and lips, shaking terribly. They spend the whole night like this, way too close together, both of them uncomfortable, but warm. Since then Lavi sometimes crawls into his bed, in the beginning only on missions when it’s cold and he can’t sleep. Later in Kanda’s room in the Headquarters. And Kanda lets it happen, to his own and Lavi’s surprise. Maybe because it’s warm, maybe because it keeps dreams of lotus and bloody hands away. It got more intimate with the time, in the beginning only lying stiffly next to each other, now holding one another.  
  
Two weeks ago Lavi kissed him for the first time, both of them covered in Akuma oil, bruises and scratches. Kanda froze and didn’t kiss back, but he also didn’t pull away. Lavi had examined him afterwards, green eye jumping over his face, and obviously waited for something, maybe a few words, maybe a nod, maybe a kiss, but Kanda had stayed still and silent. Later that night Lavi had crawled into his bed and Kanda had wrapped his arm around him, like always. But this time Lavi had turned around and kissed him, slower and softer than before. And finally Kanda had started to thaw and pulled him as close as possible. They didn’t talk about it and it just keeps happening. A quick kiss on his cheek, long and slow at night, short and innocent in the morning.  
  
It’s awkward and warm at the same time and Kanda doesn’t know how to deal with it or what to say, since words have never been his friends, and so he doesn’t. Lavi seems to understand and keeps coming to him at night. To warm up in a room so much colder than his own.  
  
Kanda takes Lavi’s cold feet between his calves and hides his face in his hair, thinking of a warm place full of sunshine and green.  
  
And soon he’s lulled to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Happy holidays!


End file.
